Sirenen
Sirenen sind übernatürliche Wesen, die verschiedene Gestalten annehmen können, um Menschen anzulocken und dazu zu zwingen, bestimmte Leute zu töten, die den Opfern sehr nahe stehen. Eigenschaften Sirene 04.jpg Sirene 05.jpg Sirenen sind ziemliche Einzelgänger. Sie lebten früher auf Inseln und lockten Seefahrer zu sich, die dabei völlig die Gefahren der Klippen ignorierten, woraufhin ihre Schiffe an diesen zerschellten. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Monstern, ernähren sie sich nicht von Menschen. Stattdessen macht es ihnen einfach sehr viel Spaß, wenn ihre Opfer bestimmte, geliebte Leute für sie töten oder Grausamkeiten an diesen Leuten durchführen. Da den Sirenen aber wieder relativ schnell langweilig wird, suchen sie sich schnell neue Opfer. Um all das zu erreichen, kann die Sirene ihre Gestalt ändern und zwar in das was ihr Opfer mit am Meisten begehrt. Sie wissen dabei was man sich am Meisten wünscht, können unglaublich gut Gedanken lesen und gehen sehr raffiniert vor. Sie zeigen einem dabei zwar nie ihr wahres Gesicht, doch lässt sich ihre wahre, groteske Gestalt in Spiegeln erkennen. Die wahre Gestalt einer Sirene ist eine hässliche, unbehaarte und dunkle humanoide Monstrosität mit mageren, unmenschlichen Gesichtszügen. Sirene 08.jpg Sirene 09.jpg Mit Hilfe einer Giftdrüse in ihrem Mund, infizieren sie ihre Opfer mit einer hohen Dosis des Hormons „Oxytocin“. Das ist ein Hormon, das während der Geburt, der Stillzeit und dem Sex hergestellt wird; es wird auch als "Liebeshormon" bezeichnet. Die Infizierung ist dabei auch für die Sirene gefährlich, da eine Dosis ihres eignen Giftes sie töten kann. Die Opfer, die durch dieses Hormon infiziert wurden, erleben ein intensives Gefühl von Begeisterung und Liebe für die Sirene, die sie infiziert hat und sind infolge dessen bereit, alles für sie zu tun. So flüstert die Sirene ihnen dann zu, dass sie die Person töten sollen, die ihnen am nächsten steht, wie z.B. die Mutter, die Ehefrau, oder andere. Während die Opfer also die Person töten, verschwindet die Sirene einfach. Eine Möglichkeit sie zu töten wird in einem alten griechischen Gedicht überliefert, indem es heißt: "man braucht einen Bronzedolch bedeckt vom Blut eines Seemanns der gefangen ist im Banne des Gesangs". Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass ein Bronzedolch, der in das Blut eines Opfers der Sirene getaucht wurde, die Sirene töten kann. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Telepathie' - Sirenen können die Gedanken ihrer Opfer lesen und so ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte erfahren, die sie ihnen dann mittels einer Täuschung geben. *'Formwandlung' - Sie können die Wahrnehmung ihrer Ziele so verändern, dass sie in ihre Nähe kommen und sie infizieren können. Da man ihre wahre Gestalt aber in Spiegel erkennen kann, ist es möglich, dass es keine richtige Formwandlung ist, sondern nur eine Täuschung der Sinne. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Sirenen können nicht durch konventionelle Mittel getötet werden, sondern nur mit einem Bronzedolch, der in das Blut einer ihrer Opfer getaucht wurde. *'Zwang über Gift' - Sobald die Opfer infiziert sind, sind sie komplett von der Sirene begeistert und sind bereit alles zu tun, um ihre "Liebe" zu beweisen. Dieser Zwang ist so groß, dass sie diese Dinge unabhängig von persönlichen Wünschen oder Überzeugungen machen und ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten. Schwächen *'Bronzedolch getaucht in das Blut eines ihrer Opfer' - Töten kann man eine Sirene, indem man sie mit einem Bronzedolch ersticht, welches vorher in das Blut eines ihrer Opfer getaucht wurde. *'Heftige Gewalteinwirkung' - Dean war scheinbar in der Lage mit Hilfe eines Baseballschlägers, der mit Stacheldraht umwickelt war, auf eine Sirene derart heftig einzuschlagen, dass er sie auch auf diese Weise töten konnte. Bekannte Sirenen *Nick Munroe (vernichtet) Vorkommen *Staffel 4 **''Sex und Gewalt'' *Staffel 7 **''Zeit zu heiraten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 12 **''In Sachen Dean'' (nur erwähnt) **''Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle'' (nur erwähnt) *Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting (nicht Kanon; nur erwähnt) Überlieferung thumb|250px|right|Eine Sirene in einem Buch von Bobby Eine Sirene (griechisch Σειρήν Seirēn) ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein weibliches Fabelwesen (Mischwesen aus ursprünglich Frau und Vogel, später auch Frau und Fisch), das durch seinen betörenden Gesang die vorbeifahrenden Schiffer anlockt, um sie zu töten. In der Ikonographie erscheinen sie in den ältesten bekannten Darstellungen (ab etwa 650 v. Chr.) als Vögel mit Menschenköpfen, ab und zu auch männlich mit Bart. Sie gehörten wohl ursprünglich in den Bereich der Todesdämonen und waren mit den Harpyien und Lamien verwandt. Seit etwa 550 v. Chr. wurde auch ihr Oberkörper menschlich, mit weiblicher Brust und Armen, abgebildet. Später trat ihr dämonischer Charakter zurück und sie wurden seit etwa 400 v. Chr. auf Grabdenkmälern als durch elegische Musik unterstützende Helferinnen der Totenklage präsentiert, wobei sie als schöne Frauen mit Vogelattributen dargestellt waren. Es gibt verschiedene Sagenfassungen, wie die Sirenen ihre Gestalt bekommen haben sollen: Ovid berichtet, dass sie Gespielinnen der Göttin Proserpina (bzw. Persephone in der griechischen Mythologie) waren und sich auf die Suche nach ihr machten, als sie von Pluto (bzw. Hades) geraubt worden war. Weil sie Proserpina nicht fanden, ersuchten sie die Götter um die Verleihung von Flügeln, damit sie die Entführte auch auf dem Meer suchen könnten, woraufhin ihre Verwandlung stattfand. Nach einer anderen Erzählung ließen die Sirenen zu, dass Pluto die Proserpina entführte und wurden später von deren Mutter Ceres (bzw. Demeter) zur Strafe in geflügelte Wesen verwandelt. Als dritte Variante gibt der Homer-Kommentator Eustathios an, dass die Sirenen einstmals Mädchen waren und wegen ihrer Unwilligkeit zu heiraten durch die Göttin Aphrodite zu Vögeln gemacht wurden. In mittelalterlichen (literarischen sowie bildnerischen) Bearbeitungen wurden die Sirenen auch als Mischwesen von Menschen und Fischen dargestellt und als Meerjungfrauen bezeichnet. So beschreibt der Liber Monstrorum sie als die vorbeiziehenden Seefahrer durch bezaubernden Gesang anlockende Frauen, deren untere Hälfte aus einem geschuppten Fischleib bestehe. Laut Boccaccio waren sie bis zum Nabel menschen-, darunter fischförmig und besaßen außerdem Flügel. In einigen moderneren Adaptionen des Themas werden Sirenen mit Nixen gleichgesetzt. Trivia *thumb|150px|right In der Folge Sex und Gewalt recherchiert Bobby in einem seiner Bücher über die Sirene. Auf der linken Seite findet sich eine Darstellung einer Sirene. Diese entstammt im Original einem Gemälde von Frederic Leighton und heißt "Der Fischer und die Sirene". *Neben dieser Darstellung findet sich auf der rechten Seite ein griechisches Gedicht. Dieses entstammt im Original einer Sammlung von antiken griechischen Texten der epischen und lyrischen Poesie aus dem 8. bis 6. Jahrhundert vor Christus: Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4